The invention relates to an improved axle for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an axle that enhances the traction of a vehicle by pivoting to deflect the wheels of the vehicle in a vertical plane when they roll over irregularities in the surface of a road. The invention further relates to an improved axle that prevents the body of a vehicle from leaning when the vehicle is turned.
In a conventional vehicle, for example an automobile, springs resiliently suspend the body of the vehicle over the wheels. When the wheels pass over bumps or other irregularities of a road, the springs absorb the resulting impact energy and thereby provide a relatively smooth ride. When the vehicle is turned, a centrifugal side-force causes the resiliently supported body to lean outwardly so that the center of gravity of the vehicle is shifted from its normal or rest position and the vehicle has a tendency to skid or roll. If the lean of the body is reduced by stiffening the supporting springs, road shocks are more readily transmitted to the body and the ride of the vehicle is less comfortable.
Moreover, when a vehicle with a conventional axle rolls over irregularities of a road, the wheels of the vehicle are bounced and laterally deflected so that the camber of the wheels is intermittently changed and the traction of the wheels is correspondingly reduced. Of course, the reduced traction makes it more difficult to control the vehicle. Thus, if the vehicle is turning when the wheels are laterally deflected, it is more likely that the centrifugal force of the turn and the resulting lean of the body will cause the vehicle to skid or roll.
Various systems have been devised to avoid the above-indicated undesirable effects of the centrifugal turning force. However, such prior art systems have employed relatively complex and/or bulky apparatus or have used apparatus that consumes the power of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple and effective offset axle that will allow the body of a vehicle to be resiliently suspended for a comfortable ride and that will also prevent the body of the vehicle from leaning when the vehicle turns.
A further object of the invention is to provide an offset axle that will avoid undesirable changes in the camber of a wheel by deflecting the wheel in a vertical plane when the wheel rolls over bumps or other irregularities in the surface of a road.